In many existing data replication systems, data is synchronized between an originator and a replica. Any change on the originator is sent to the replica and mirrored. Frequent data updates consume a lot of bandwidth and lead to inefficiency. The problem is particularly pronounced in environments where the originator and the replica are separated by a Wide Area Network (WAN) and where bandwidth is limited.